


crossroads, redux

by papyrocrat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyrocrat/pseuds/papyrocrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes back to the crossroads and is unpleasantly surprised at what he finds</p>
            </blockquote>





	crossroads, redux

**Author's Note:**

>  for the Bela/Dean squareon my [](http://spnpairingbingo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spnpairingbingo.livejournal.com/)**spnpairingbingo** card.
> 
> CONTENT NOTES: references to time in hell, non-con sexual contact (kissing while possessed).set in (and spoils a couple major plot points for) mid-S6

He kneels, drops the box, and sweeps the dirt back in with his left hand almost reverently. And as ever, the crossroads answer the call.

Not quite in the way he’d hoped, though. "Bela?"

"In someone else's flesh. You like?"

"Not particularly."

"That's because you're superficial and arrogant. Never care enough to look beneath the skin and find the truth of things."

"I know everything I need to know about you."

"I highly doubt that."

“You one of my demon groupies now? ‘Cause sister, I have been there and knifed the shit out of that.”

"Interesting opening offer. But no. I'm here because you wanted to play Let's Make A Deal."

"You're a crossroads demon?"

She smirks.

"Fuckin' figures."

"In fact, it does. I was a skilled acquisitioner and merchant, once upon a time. Some things last far longer than death, as you well know. Those of us who are possessed of higher reasoning and interpersonal skills tend to retain them."

Dean cracks his knuckles.

"And those who lived without such graces, fail to acquire them. To what burning, unsated desire do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

“My brother’s soul.”

“Your soul for his?” She smiles. “Sweetie. What makes you think that’s worth my while?”

“Isn’t that what you guys do?”

“Normally, yes. But not for this.”

“Why the fuck not?”

"What makes you think we even want your tainted soul? We're done with it. That was a special offer, darling. Apocalypse-time only."

"You're saying I'm not good enough. To go to Hell."

"If the meatsuit fits. Which, I might add, it does quite nicely. You've been working out?"

"Well, I kill things when I can."

"Naturally. Anyway, that's not all."

She makes him ask. "So what's it really? Because I know Hell isn't about to pass up another chance at this sweet ass for no reason. Given the quality of their usual."

“I'd take that as an insult if I were authorized to give you a damn. But yes, there is another reason. It's because he’s in the Cage.”

“That’s why I’m out here talking to you and not-“ Dean breaks off.

“Your earnest little knight-errant can't get the job done? Imagine my surprise. That’s because nobody can. Even if it weren’t a cosmic impossibility, which you already know it is, everyone south of the border would be opposed.”

"Demons putting up a unified front."

“Scoff all you like, Dean, it's true. Demons who’ve abandoned Lucifer don’t want to open the door because it might let him out. The loyalists won’t let Sam go because the boss-man likes him in there. Your baby brother, bringing entire dimensions together. You must be proud.”

“Don’t you dare-“

“Or you’ll what? Knife the shit out of me, as you say?” She slips the knife out of her sleeve with obvious delight. "Say, what do you think this knife does to humans who aren't possessed?"

"I wouldn't know, I don't do that."

"I remember it differently."

"Why'd you even come then, Bela?"

"Nostalgia. Curiosity. The job."

"Ulterior motive."

She uses her super-demon-strength and flings the knife down the road leading west. “See? Disarmed. You can get that when we’re done. Show of good faith.” It’s still catching streetlights at _faith_.

“I’m not buying it.”

“Getting cynical in our old age, are we?”

“Hell will do that to you.”

“Yes, I’m well aware. Particularly if you’re not a precious flower who gets plucked out of the hothouse just when things start to get interesting.”

“Like you didn’t-“

“I did. I do.” Her voice gets sharper, more purposeful, and she cuts through the space between them until she’s less than arm’s length away. “But I don’t do it just for fun, and I don’t pretend I’m better than that. I may be an ex-thief and eternal swindler, but at least I’m honest. You, on the other hand.”

“Yeah, well, at least I’m not dragging anyone else down in there with me just to – why do you do this? It’s not like it’s gonna save you.”

“I could ask you the same about your lifestyle.” She drops her voice as many registers as she has. “You don’t know my life, bitch! Yes, actually, I do.”

She paces around him slowly, forcing him to turn. “I know how you do it to keep your mind off the way you’ll be doing it forever.”

“I know how you really do feel better in the moment after you rip one of them apart. I know how you find your value in the things around you. That’s why you’re really here, isn’t it? If Sam’s worth a soul, then so are you.”

She’s standing right on top of his buried little offering, her head at his chin and his eyes on her mouth. “That’s what we are, Dean. We’re brokers in the value of things. And by we-“ she moves in close “-I mean you.”

She kisses him, all teeth and hands. He hasn’t touched a woman since Lisa, since her soft hair and calm, straightforward voice and her mouth that tasted of chapstick instead of sulfur.

Bela is none of those things.

Bela isn’t even Bela, he remembers, and shoves her away to wipe his mouth. "What the hell was that? I didn't agree to anything. I didn't make any goddamn deal."

"Surprisingly well-argued. I thought your brother was the lawyer in the family."

"I know how it works and so do you. That meant nothing."

"Bet you say that to all the girls, Dean."

"Oh, I don't. You're special. Girls, I like. What’s the play?"

“There was no play. That was a freebie.”

“And that was a lie.”

She shrugs. "Whatever you say. Ta-ta for now, darling. When you've got a viable offer, do give me a call. Not that we work on commission, precisely, but a girl's gotta earn her keep in the Fourth Circle, you know?"

"Yeah. You're at the top of my list."

"Always was," she says, and takes the last word with her.


End file.
